


Kuroo x Reader

by madeonline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, MC is kiyoko's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeonline/pseuds/madeonline
Summary: Kenma and (Y/n) have been friends since middle school, ever since (Y/N) friends abandoned her for second-year Kuroo. (Y/N) moves to Miyagi prefecture at the end of middle school and loses all contact with Kenma. After joining her sister Kiyoko in the Karasuno volleyball team, she reconnects with Kenma and an unfortunate new friend.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

Everybody avoided Kenma when I first met him. He was shy, and kind of standoffish. He never interacted with the other kids in our class. He just sat at his desk and played his games.

“Hey.”

He glanced up from his game for a millisecond.

“Hi, (Y/N).”

“Do you wanna hang out with me?”

“Not really. I wanna play my game.”

“Well, can I sit with you then?”

“Why? You’ve got other friends.”

“Not since the new kid got here.”

“You mean Kuroo?”

“Yeah.” I plopped in a chair in front of Kenma’s desk. “Ever since he got here, everyone’s been infatuated with him. All of my friend said I wasn’t cool enough to hang out with them anymore and they were gonna go hang out with ~Kuroo~.” I let out a giant sigh.

“I think you’re cool, (Y/N).” I turned towards Kenma, still concentrating on his game. How he can focus on his game and carry a conversation, I’ll never understand. I gave a small smile.

“Thanks, Kenma.”

Our days passed like that for many weeks. Kenma and I would walk together between classes, eat lunch together, and hang out in our downtime. Well, if you consider watching Kenma play whatever game he was playing at the time hanging out. Kenma and I were best friends until high school rolled around.

As usual, we were sitting at Kenma’s desk. He played the game of the week and I sat and watched him.

“What high school are you going to?” I asked.

“Nekoma. It’s close by. You’re going too, right?”

“No. Dad got a new job so we’re moving at the end of the school year.”

For the first time since I met him, Kenma paused his game for something else besides class.

“Moving? Where?”

“Uh, I think out to the Miyagi prefecture. So I’ll probably go to a high school out there.”

“So we’re not going to high school together?”

“No. But you should stay on the volleyball team. I’ll come watch your games.”

“Even if Kuroo is on the team?”

I forgot about that. Kuroo joined the volleyball team and convinced Kenma to join him. After Kuroo left to go to Nekoma High, he made Kenma promise to join the volleyball team when he got to Nekoma. As much as I don’t want to see Kuroo, it would be worth it to see Kenma.

“Yeah. Even if Kuroo is on the team.” We shared a smile and Kenma resumed his game.


	2. The Karasuno Volleyball Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) meets the Karasuno volleyball team!

“Kiyoko, I really don’t want to come to your club. I just wanna go home.”

“I know, but you know mom and dad will have my head if you go home without me and I have to be at practice.”

I let out a long groan as Kiyoko dragged me by the wrist to the gym.

“Don’t start that. It’s your fault you didn’t make any friends to walk home with.”

“I don’t wanna make friends. Everyone in my class is loud and annoying.”

“What about that one kid from middle school? You made friend with him easily.”

“Kenma? He doesn’t go here. He’s still in Tokyo.”

“Well, nevermind then. As it stands now, you have to stay and watch this practice with me.”

It hasn’t been long since the Shimizu family moved from Tokyo to Miyagi prefecture. Our dad got a new job and we had to move, leaving the one friend I still had behind. I tried to keep up with Kenma but between the increased workload, his sports, and my kickboxing classes, we stopped talking. Kiyoko had been making the long commute from our home outside Tokyo to Miyagi Prefecture everyday to attend Karasuno High since her first year. She’s an ambitious one, my sister. So much so, her commute was well over an hour just to attend the best high school for her dreams. Luckily for her, Karasuno is nearby our dad’s new job so she can walk to school now. I wanted to attend Nekoma with Kenma, but I wasn’t willing to make the commute like my sister was.

“Why are you even a part of the volleyball team anyway? You never played sports before.” I asked.

“I don’t play. I’m their manager. It’ll be good experience for the future.”

Kiyoko continued to pull me along the corridors of Karasuno until we made it to the doors of the gym. I’ve been in this gym before, during the orientation for all first years. But then it was filled with chairs, and a stage was set up for the dean. Now, it’ll be empty except for the volleyball net, of course. Kiyoko grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open.

It wasn’t long after we stepped inside that I heard very loud screaming.

“KIYOKO-SAN!” Two boys began running towards us insanely fast. One had a shaved head and was quite tall. The other was shorter and had his hair spiked up. The shorter one also had a lock of blond hair right in the center of his forehead. Both jumped towards my sister at the same time but it seems Kiyoko has dealt with them before as she stepped slightly to the side and let them jump through the open door.

“Is…is that normal?” I wondered.

“Yeah. But don’t worry about it. They mean no harm.”

“Ah! Kiyoko! You’re here. Is this the guest you mentioned?” A trio of guys approached us. All of them were fairly tall, with one still towering over the others. The super tall one had a light amount of stubble on his chin, making him look much older than I suspected he was.

“Yes. Everyone, meet my little sister, (Y/N). (Y/N), this is the Karasuno volleyball team.” I gave a slight bow to the group. By now, the two that Kiyoko dodged had rejoined us.

“I appreciate you letting me stay here until practice is done,” I said, “I’ll stay out of your way, I promise.”

“No worries! We’re actually about to start practice with a 3-on-3 so feel free to watch!”

Just then, two boys ran through the door. They look as though they’ve been racing and were doubled over, trying to catch their breaths. As quickly as they came in, they stood straight up and bowed forward towards everyone.

“We’re so sorry for being late!” They shouted and shot back up. I was finally able to get a look at their faces. They looked so familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

“There you are! (Y/N), these are a couple of our first year members. This is Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio.”

“Hey! You’re in our class! I didn’t know you were Kiyoko’s sister!” Hinata, the short ginger, shouted. I gave them a small wave as our attention was drawn back to the group. The guy who greeted us when we first got here gave me a quick run down of everyone’s names, including the guys who didn’t join us and stayed at the other side of the gym, and then called the team together to separate them into two teams. Kiyoko and I walked down the wall a little ways before standing to watch them play.

“I think you’ll be more interested to stay after watching them play, (Y/N).”

“We’ll see about that, Kiyoko. It’s nothing against the team but I’m not a sports person.”

“And yet you took kickboxing lessons for 3 years.”

I didn’t have time to retaliate before the set began and we watched the boys at play. It was impressive watching the way they all moved in sync, like they were connected to the same brain moving a lot of little pieces to create an intricate choreography. It wasn’t long before one of the third years, who I now know as Suga, set the ball high in the air and another third year, this one named Asahi, make his approach. The world seemed to move in slow-mo as Asahi leapt in the air and spike the ball to the ground on the opposite side of the court with immense power. I was in awe of how in-tune these high schoolers are with this game.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Kiyoko noted. I turned to face her as she continued watching the game. “These boys work tirelessly to perfect their game and get better and better and it really shows during a match.”

“Hey, Kiyoko?” I asked after a moment of silence.

“Hm?”

“Can…can I stay after school more often?” She smile and placed her hand on my head.  
  


“Well, Mom and Dad will be fine with you walking home with me, no doubt.” I nodded slowly and smiled before continuing to watch the match.


End file.
